There is a need in the art for new and improved polymeric and/or copolymeric materials that are useful in several end-use applications, for example, coatings, thermoplastic polyesters, composites, paints and inks.
It would be useful in the art to have greater synthetic versatility in polymer reactions containing 2,2-bis(hydroxymethyl)alkylcarboxylic acid (BIS-MCA). It would also be useful in the art to have increased dispersibility and hydrolytic stability of polyester dispersions. It would further be useful in the art for polyesters to have enhanced coatings properties such as improved mechanical properties and improved weathering properties. It would also be desirable to have a balance of two or more of properties such as toughness, weatherability, hydrolytic stability and increased dispersibility.